Con los colores al deleite de mis ojos
by Laurita Flores
Summary: Ellos lo sentían, pero no lo admitían. Quisieron expresarse ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Insultos, mentiras y miradas. Ambos oyeron el viejo dicho: "Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso." Y no lo creyeron; pero terminaron dándose cuenta de que era verdad.
1. Prologo

Saludos...xD

**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece. Kishimoto lo sabe.

Disfruten…:)

* * *

Prologo

Muchas eran las suposiciones y razones que tenían todos los que conocían a ese par. ¿Pero a qué era lo que me refería? Bueno, las frecuentes discusiones que sostenían Karin y Suigetsu no eran una novedad para los que los rodeaban, y es que el intercambio de insultos y frases venenosas, era lo que cada uno recibía del otro y que al parecer a ninguno les importaba, o al menos eso aparentaban. No obstante, como había dicho en un principio, las razones que sus demás compañeros afirmaban, iban y venían volando entre oídos. Por qué no decir que una de las más famosas era que supuestamente se amaban en secreto pero no lo querían admitir ante el otro. Otra muy común era que quizás uno de ellos le hizo algo horrible al otro y por eso la justificación hacia tanto "desprecio" que se tenían.

Y muchas otras mas pero que no tienen mucha importancia ni pueden ser tan lógicas como las dos anteriores. De todos modos, ninguna razón o suposición podía ser descartada; como dicen…nunca se sabe y podría ser la que menos se espera. Aunque claro, tanto misterio e intriga puede ser frustrante…y si es que hay una razón, la verdad es que si la hay. Y mejor aun, una de ellas es la causante de toda enemistad entre ellos.

Pero hay un dato curioso en todo esto, y es que…sin importar la severidad de los insultos que recibe Suigetsu por parte de la Uzumaki, el susodicho no parece afectarle mucho que digamos. Al contrario, parece divertirle en cierto grado, sin inmutarse o es lo que aparenta. Nadie sabía con exactitud el porqué el Hozuki reaccionaba de una manera diferente al de la pelirroja. ¡Pero esperen! Nadie mejor conocedor que Sasuke Uchiha para saber lo que en realidad ocultaban esas ofensivas palabras y gestos sin sentido. Sin embargo, Uchiha no es de esos que cotillean lo primero que le vengan a los oídos. No. Él prefiere guardarse sus propias palabras para sí mismo y solo cuando es muy necesario, habla cuando tiene que hacerlo. Así de reservado era el pelinegro. Una mente poco descifrable y llena de secretos ocultos. Pero no voy a enfocarme en los misterios del el gran Sasuke. Lo importante ahora era lo que el sabia acerca de sus más fieles amigos (aparte de Naruto y Sakura). Porque no hay precio para una información tan preciada.

Y debo decir que solo unos pocos-por decirlo de esta manera-son privilegiados de saber los puntos de vista y opiniones que el azabache puede decir.

En fin, sea de una manera u otra, los secretos casi siempre terminan a la luz del sol, libres hacia donde tengan que llegar. Aunque no estoy diciendo que eso va a suceder precisamente en el caso de Uzumaki y Hozuki. Solo lo digo con un pequeño haz de sabiduría, pero que sin duda alguna, el verdadero sentir de ambos es un cubito de hielo que a simple vista no es tranparente, sino que se vuelve así, cuando aun no logra encontrar la calidez.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado el prologo, porque hay más. Solo avísenme y les atenderé.


	2. Carmesí

Si había algo que Suigetsu admirase en secreto sobre Karin, era su cabello. Pero no por su forma, sino por el atrayente color que este tenía. Si, aquellas rebeldes y puntiagudas hebras hacían que los ojos del peliblanco quedaran hipnotizados con su singular movimiento. Su aroma a shampoo de chicle deleitaba su nariz. Un raro gusto por sus preferencias hacia los aromas de shampoo, pensaba él. Pero no por eso deliciosos. Cada día, el no dejaba de mirar tan exótica cabellera; larga y voluminosa. Oh que irónico; el que no dejaba de insultarla diciéndole pelos de zanahoria, escoba, y otros tantos apodos acerca de su cabello. Mientras nadie lo supiera…y menos ella, el podría seguir en su admirada rutina peluda. Una que seguirá hasta el final de sus días.

Que lo mantendrá en deleite; y porque no…tocarlo y sentir su textura. Porque a pesar de los tres años que llevan en ser compañeros de curso, nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de tocar el pelo de Karin. Y vaya que tenia la excusa perfecta para tocar su cabello aunque sea por unos míseros segundos. Su sonrisa arrogante delataba que llevaría ese plan tarde o temprano. Mejor dicho: pronto. Porque él no tenía paciencia; cada plan suyo era cumplido a la mayor brevedad que le sea posible. El, Suigetsu Hozuki era un seductor que lo conseguía todo. Sea lo que sea.

Guapo, talentoso y rico. Entre los primeros de la lista de los estudiantes más atractivos de todo el colegio. Podía tener sexo a la hora que quisiera y con quien quiera. Bueno, solo una él sabe que no cae a sus encantos. Y es esa chica de los cabellos carmesí. Pesada, cabeza dura, cerebrito…oh sí. Nada que ver con las pechugonas que se folla. Una figura peculiar entre las demás; oculta pero al mismo tiempo, sobresaliente. Una que sus ojos siguen y vigilan. Nada que él no sepa de ella y unos cuantos secretitos más que pudo obtener de su diario. Su preciado diario; que bueno es ser habilidoso con las manos. Cuando las sabes usar, te pueden ser muy útiles y placenteras. Y que mejor conocedor de aquel sabio pero a la vez morboso consejo.

El desea, siente, toca, ¡todo! Pero no admira. A nadie. Porque su admiración solo es, únicamente para una persona. Aquella que se encuentra pasando justo frente a sus orbes. Lo mira con desdén y luego vuelve la vista al frente suyo. Sonríe con soberbia y antes de que ella le dejara de mirar, le guiña un ojo. Y como último vistazo, observa su cabello. Rebelde, brilloso…atrayente. Una rara característica, pero sin duda alguna, maravillosa.


End file.
